The Quinn Diaries
by Huggy
Summary: After Daria leaves for college Quinn is left to wonder why it is that she act the way she does. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!!! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Everything Changes

Scene 1: Daria's room

Summary: After Daria leaves for college, Quinn begins wondering about why she is so obsessed with fashion.

Notes: A couple of weeks ago I submitted a story called _Depth Becomes Her_ as the first in a series called _Quinn Can Think_.

I only got three reviews and two of them said very good things about it, the other pulled apart the entire story, exposed all the plot holes, bad ideas, and even a few typos. Of course I defended my story to the best of my ability (and I still do), but the review did have some points. After sending a few e-mails back and forth the reviewer gave me a good idea for a story, this is the result. Thanks to Thomas, for picking apart my story (which I still think is pretty good) and helping me to write a possibly better one.

More Notes: I stole the idea about Dale U from a story called _Jane's World (Icebox Woman)_ by George K. Abraham.

Everything Changes

**by Huggy**

Scene 1: Daria's room. All of the furniture is gone and there are boxes lying around the room. Hold the shot for a few seconds before Daria and Jane walk in.

Daria: Well the packing's done; all that's left is the actual leaving part.

Jane: Think you're going to miss Lawndale.

Daria: (gives Jane an odd look) You're kidding, right?

Jane gives Daria a look that clearly says 'your holding back'.

Daria: (sighs deeply) Alright. For some reason I can't figure out I think I'm actually going to miss the place. Satisfied?

Jane: (smirking) Of course. (pause) So how's your family taking the move?

Daria: They're not doing anything I didn't expect. Mom starts crying every few minutes, dad keeps reminiscing about his college days and ranting at his father, and Quinn is planning a shopping spree to celebrate finally getting sole possession of dad's wallet.

Jane: Look on the bright side; after today you only have to deal with your family when you want to.

Daria: I think you're forgetting about the hundreds of phone calls I'll be subjected to before mom decides I'm going to be alright on my own.

Jane: Hey, maybe you'll get lucky and the phone lines will go down.

Daria: If I actually were lucky enough for that to happen both of my parents would be at the college before you can say paranoia.

Jane: Come on; let's get these boxes in the car before you slip into an even deeper depression than usual.

Daria and Jane grab some boxes and leave the room. After a few seconds Quinn comes in.

Quinn: Daria, how are we supposed to get all of this stuff in the…

She stops when she sees that no one is in the room.

Quinn: Great now I'm talking to myself.

She grabs some boxes and leaves.

Scene 2: Downstairs. The Morgendorffer family plus Jane are standing around. Jake, Helen, and Quinn are running around getting ready, while Daria and Jane stand off to the side, watching amusedly.

Jane: You think they'll notice if we leave without them?

Daria: Not for a few hours, but I don't want to have to put up with all the angry phone calls something like that would cause. Besides, it'll be easier to get rid of my family if I do it in one big gesture.

Jane: (smirk) Like pulling off a band-aid.

Daria: (deadpan) Or slashing your wrist.

Helen walks over to Daria.

Helen: Daria, would you mind taking Quinn with you in your car?

Daria: Why can't she go with you?

Helen: We've got all of your luggage in our car, besides you won't be seeing Quinn again for months and you should spend a little quality time with her before you go.

Daria: Mom, do you really think the drive to the airport is the best time to start bonding with my sister? What makes you think today will be any different then the other 18 years of my life?

Helen: (angry) Daria! Would it kill you to try and get along with your sister?!

Daria: No, it won't kill me. If something happens to Quinn, however, I can't be held responsible.

Helen: It's already decided. Quinn is riding with you and Jane.

Daria & Jane: (deadpan) Oh, joy.

Scene 3: Interior car. Daria and Jane are sitting up front; both look very annoyed. In the back is Quinn, the cause of the annoyed looks.

Quinn: (whiny) Why do I have to ride with you two?! If any of my friends see me in the same car with you my life will be ruined.

Jane: (ignoring Quinn) So how did things go with you and Tom last night?

Quinn hears this and leans in to make sure she doesn't miss anything.

Daria: Okay. We're still going out, if that's what you mean.

Quinn: But isn't he like going to another college, or something?

Daria: Yeah, his family is forcing him to go to Yale. Apparently it's some sort of tradition.

Quinn: Well then why are you still going out? There'll be tons of guys at Dale even you could go out with.

Daria: I don't want to go out with another guy. I like Tom. Why would I go out with another guy if I like the one I'm with now?

Quinn: So what if you like him. I like a lot of guys, but I don't pick just one.

Daria: You don't like the guys, you like the way they look. Other than that you couldn't care less.

Quinn: (confused) What's your point?

Daria: You don't actually care about the people you date, I do. If you care about someone you don't just dump him because a better-looking guy comes along.

Quinn: (exasperated) Whatever.

Jane: (to Daria, suggestive) So are you guys going to try and get together every couple of weeks for some "quality time"?

Quinn: Eww! Gross!

Daria: (to Jane) Hurt you. 

Jane: What? You're a college girl now, Daria. This is the time when you should be letting your wild side out. 

Daria: I don't have a wild side, I don't even have a relaxed side.

Jane: Just promise me that when I visit on the weekends you'll actually leave the room.

Daria: Alright, I'll leave the room. But I refuse to 'loosen up' or do 'something crazy'.

Jane: (wry) Great, I'm looking forward to my first visit already.

Quinn: (thinking out loud) Let me get this straight. You're still going out with your boyfriend, even though he's going to college in another state, and you and Jane are going to visit each other on the weekends, even though you'll be living hours away from each other?

Daria: Yeah, what's your point?

Quinn: You're not coming back to visit us until Christmas Break.

Daria: That's another little perk of college life; I can always say my busy schedule is stopping me from visiting my family.

Quinn sits back in her seat with a thoughtful look on her face.

Scene 4: Airport. The Morgendorffers, Jane, and Tom are standing in the terminal.

Helen: Tom, it's so nice of you to see Daria off like this.

Tom: (a little uncomfortable) Um, thanks.

Daria: Okay, I better get going.

Helen: Are you sure you have to go right this second?

Daria: Well, if I want to get on the plane I do.

Jane: (a little misty-eyed and trying to cover it up) I'll be coming to visit in two weeks and I'm going to teach you how to act crazy whether you like it or not.

Daria: Do you consider murder acting crazy? Because I can do that right now if you insist.

Jane: It only counts if you kill me; however, (points at Quinn) there is such a thing as justifiable homicide.

Quinn: What's that supposed to mean?!

Jane: (to Quinn) You ask that a lot, don't you?

Quinn gets an angry look on her face and stomps away.

Daria: (faux sadness) I'm going to miss tormenting her like that.

Tom: I'm sure there'll be plenty of stupid people to make fun of in college.

Daria: God I hope not, I'll never make it to graduation if I have to deal with people like my sister while I'm there.

Helen walks up to Daria and hugs her.

Helen: Goodbye, honey. Be sure to call us as soon as you get moved in.

Daria: Alright.

Jake hugs her as well.

Jake: You're going to be back for Christmas, right.

Daria: Yes, dad. I've told you that six times already.

Quinn just stands where she is.

Quinn: Bye, Daria.

Daria: Yeah, see ya.

Jane loses control of her emotions and hugs Daria very hard.

Jane: Man, I'm going to miss you!

Daria: (struggling) Jane…I…can't… breathe.

Jane lets go and backs away.

Jane: Oh, sorry.

Daria: Don't worry about it and I'll be seeing you again in two weeks. Try and keep yourself together for that long, okay?

Jane: Sure.

Tom hugs Daria and surprises her a little by kissing her as well.

Tom: Bye, Daria. I'll visit you as soon as I can, alright?

Daria: Okay. Bye everybody.

Daria walks away to get on the plane.

Cut to: A few minutes later. The Morgendorffers plus Jane and Tom are now standing at a window watching the plane take off.

Scene 5: Daria's room. Helen, Jake, and Quinn are standing in the doorway.

Helen: It just looks so empty.

Jake: (sad sigh) Yeah.

Quinn: (cheery) So, when do we start redecorating?

Helen: We're not going to.

Quinn: What?! Daria's finally gone and you want to keep the room like it is. Mom, it looks like something out of a horror movie!

Helen: (getting angry) Quinn, your sister will be back for a visit in a few months and if we change her room she'll spend the entire time she's here angry about it!

Quinn: (whiny) But, mu-om!!!

Helen: Quinn! The decision has been made!

Quinn: Fine! But I hope you know you are depriving me of potential closet space!

Quinn walks off angry.

Scene 6: Kitchen, morning. Jake is sitting at the table reading the paper. Quinn walks in trying to look as sweet as possible.

Quinn: Daddy, can I talk to you about something?

Jake: (looks at Quinn with a worried expression) This isn't about one of those feminine problems, is it?

Quinn: Eww, no! I wanted to talk to you about my allowance.

Jake: Quinn, I really don't think you need any more money.

Quinn: But daddy, now that you don't have to give Daria an allowance you can afford to raise mine.

Jake: (buying it, of course) Gee, I guess you're right. How about I give you an extra twenty dollars a week?

Quinn: But that's not even a fifty percent raise!

Jake: What do you want, one hundred percent?

Quinn: (trying to sound reasonable) It would be the only fair thing to do.

Jake gives a whimper of submission.

Scene 7: (montage) No specific scenes, just show Quinn walking around the mall buying hundreds of dollars worth of clothes, jewelry, makeup, and anything else she can get her hands on.

(I'm thinking "Money" by The Beatles should be playing in the background)

Cut to: Quinn's room. She's sitting in the floor with all of her purchases piled around her. Strangely enough she doesn't look very happy.

Cut to: Quinn walks into Daria's room and stands in the middle of the room. She still has an odd expression on her face. 

Scene 8: Flashback. Daria (age 11) & Quinn (age 10) are in what appears to be a dance class. All of the students are walking around talking to each other, except for Daria (she doesn't look to happy about being forced to wear a tutu) and Quinn, who amazingly enough is hiding behind Daria, looking very shy.

Three young girls walk up to Daria.

1st girl: (to Daria) Hey, what's your name?

Daria: Daria.

2nd girl: What kind of name is that?

Daria: It's the one my parents gave me.

3rd girl: (to 1st girl) Come on, Cindy. Let's go find someone a little less…weird.

The three girls walk away.

Daria: (to Quinn) Well, this looks like it's going to be fun.

Pull camera back to show that Quinn is no longer standing behind her and is now talking to a group of students at the other end of the room.

Daria: (to herself) I guess she got over being shy.

Show various scenes of all the students dancing, Daria is doing well but doesn't seem to be enjoying herself at all.

Scene 9: Much like the previous scene, except now some of the students' parents are there to pick them up. A much younger Helen walks up to Daria.

Helen: Hello, sweetie. How was your first day in class?

Daria: It would have been great if it were my last day.

Helen: Daria, don't be so negative. When you grow up you'll be able to look back at these days and feel a real sense of accomplishment.

Daria: When I grow up I want to be able to look back at these days and not find a good reason to disown my parents.

Helen: Trust me Daria, one day you'll thank me for this. Now, where is your sister?

Daria: She's over there talking to her friends.

Cut to: Quinn. She is talking to the three girls from the previous scene.

Cindy: Quinn, is that your mom over there?

Quinn: (looking over at Helen) Oh, yeah. Let's go talk to her.

Quinn and the three girls walk over to Helen and Daria.

Quinn: Hey mom. These are my friends, Cindy, Tracy, and Stephanie.

Helen: Nice to meet you girls. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get Quinn & Daria home.

Cindy: (to Quinn) I thought you said that the weird girl was your neighbor. Why is she going home with you?

Helen: (p!$$ed) Quinn! How dare you treat your sister like that!

Quinn: (meek) Sorry, mom. Sorry, Daria.

Daria: (deadpan) Yeah, whatever.

Helen, Quinn, and Daria walk out. Daria has a hurt look on her face.

Scene 10: Present. Quinn's room. Quinn is now sitting on her bed lost in thought. She reaches under her bed and pulls out a diary which she begins writing in.

Quinn VO: Something really weird happened today. I went shopping and bought all of this great stuff, but when I got it home it just didn't feel right. I started thinking about why it was so important to me that I had all of these things. For some reason I started thinking about Daria. So I went to her old room and I remembered something that happened when I was just a little girl. It was the first time I noticed that Daria wasn't popular, it was also the first time that I lied about Daria being my sister. I didn't want to hurt Daria, but I was afraid that the other girls wouldn't like me if they knew I was her sister. Now that Daria's gone I don't feel like I need to get all those clothes to distract people from her. It seems kind of pointless to keep on obsessing about stuff like that. Maybe I should talk to the Fashion Club; they could at least remind me of some reason me to like shopping so much. 

Scene 11: LHS hallway. Quinn and the FC are walking down the hall. Sandi, Stacy, and Tiffany are making the usual pointless conversation while Quinn just looks depressed.

Sandi: Can you believe Brooke wore those shoes with a blue top? It seems she will never recover from her popularity slip. What a shame.

Stacy: (nearly crying) I know. It's just so sad. Why couldn't she have asked for advice before trying an outfit like that?

Tiffany: Yeah…it's just…wrong.

Sandi notices the way Quinn's acting.

Sandi: Quinn, are we boring you?

Quinn: (barely paying attention) Huh? Oh, of course not.

Sandi: Really? Because you seem a little preoccupied.

Quinn: I'm sorry Sandi, I've just got a lot on my mind.

Sandi: And what, pray tell, is so important that you chose to think about it while we were giving our daily fashion critique?

Quinn: Oh, nothing really. (pause) Um, Sandi, could I ask you a question?

Sandi: Of course.

Quinn: What made you so interested in fashion?

All other members of the FC give her blank looks.

Quinn: You know. Why do you care so much about clothes?

Sandi, Stacy, & Tiffany: Huh?

Quinn: Never mind. Excuse me; I've got to go to the restroom.

Quinn walks off leaving the rest of the FC stunned.

Sandi: Quinn has gone off the deep end. She is questioning fashion.

Stacy: Oh, no! (starts sobbing)

Tiffany: (still confused by Quinn's question) Huh?

Scene 12: Kitchen. Helen is sitting at the table looking over some papers. Quinn walks in looking depressed.

Quinn: Mom, can I talk to you?

Helen: (not looking up from her work) What is it honey?

Quinn: (sitting down at the table) Well, I've got…

Quinn is cut off by Helen's phone ringing. 

Helen: (answering phone) Hello? What?! No, don't do anything, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. 

Quinn: Mom, I really need to talk to you!

Helen: (to Quinn, hurriedly) If it's about a date tonight you can go, but you have to be home by eleven. If it's about money, you spent all day yesterday shopping and I'm not going to lone you any just because there's another sale. Bye, I've got to go to work.

Helen leaves in a hurry.

Quinn: (bitterly) Gee, thanks mom.

Scene 13: Quinn's room. Quinn is lying on her bed, writing in her diary.

Quinn VO: I still haven't figured out what I should do. I tried talking to my friends about it, but they had no idea what I was talking about. This is all getting pretty confusing, if Daria is the only reason that I act like a fashion-obsessed moron then there's no point in acting like that anymore. But I've been like this for so long I don't know how else to act. Maybe I should just stop with all of this fashion nonsense. Maybe I should start doing things I actually want to do. Maybe I should just grow up and get a real life! But how?

Quinn puts away her diary, lays back on her bed, and quietly begins to cry.

Roll credits. Music: "What's This Life For" by Creed. 

The End


	2. There Will be Days...

There Will be Days…

Summary: Quinn makes a big decision about her future in the Fashion Club. 

Notes: This is the second in my as-yet unnamed series about Quinn. It was also a very hard story to write. After about two pages I got stuck for a week or so.

Thanks once again to Thomas for beta reading my story and for killing my writer's block. 

There Will be Days…

**by Huggy**

** **

**===============================================**

Scene 1: Fade into the scene. From behind you can see a girl sitting at a large desk in an extremely pink room. Over her left shoulder you see that she is writing in a diary.

Quinn (writing VO): Dear diary, today could turn out to have been one of the best days in my life…or the worst. I suppose I won't really know for sure for a while. I really hope I did the right thing…

Scene 2: Earlier that day. Quinn is sitting at her desk in Mr. O'Neal's class. The Fashion Club is sitting around her talking to each other, Quinn looks anxious about something.

Sandi: The Fashion Club meeting is tonight at Stacy's house. (scolding) Perhaps this way you will make it there on time, Stacy! Unlike last week's unfortunate incident.

Stacy (almost crying): I'm so sorry Sandi; I swear Bobby's car broke down! I had to walk all the way to your house and the rain made my hair all messy!

Sandi (rolling her eyes): Whatever, Stacy. Just don't let it happen again, alright?

Stacy: Alright. Thank you, Sandi! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

Sandi: Moving on, Cashman's is having a one-day sale this Saturday. I suggest we meet at Tiffany's house earlier in the day to make sure we are properly prepared. All in favor? 

Stacy (cheery again) I!

Tiffany: Um, yeah.

Quinn sits quietly, not hearing what the others have been talking about.

Sandi: Uh, Quinn?

Quinn doesn't respond.

Sandi: Quinn!!!

Quinn (surprised): Huh? What?

Sandi: You were doing it again Quinn.

Quinn (honestly confused): Doing what?

Sandi (angry): While we were discussing matters important to the Fashion Club, you were daydreaming.

Quinn (tries to sound upset and fails): Oh, I'm so sorry Sandi. I promise I won't do it again.

Sandi: Very well. But watch yourself Morgendorffer, behavior like that will not be tolerated forever.

Quinn (already losing interest): Yeah, sure. Whatever.

O'Neal (at the front of the room): Hello class, yesterday I asked you to write a paper about what your usual day is like. I must say I'm fairly disappointed. 

O'Neal begins passing out the papers. Quinn is a little surprised when he doesn't give her paper back_._

Quinn (thought VO/to herself): Don't say anything. Maybe he just forgot all about your paper. Please say he forgot all about it. 

O'Neal: Now moving on, whom here managed to read the chapters I assigned for the week?

Quinn sighs with relief.

Scene 3: O'Neal's room the students are leaving in a rush.

O'Neal: Quinn can I speak to you for a moment?

Quinn: Um, sure. I guess.

O'Neal waits for all of the students to leave before he starts talking.

O'Neal: I wanted to talk to you about your writing assignment.

Quinn (nervous): What about it?

O'Neal: You left the whole page blank and at the bottom you wrote "And then I go home." I'm afraid you're going to have to do more than that to get a passing grade.

Quinn: But, I tried! I just couldn't think of anything to write about.

O'Neal: Quinn, surely you must do something all day. 

Quinn (miserable): You would think so, wouldn't you?

O'Neal (worried): Oh Quinn, are you having some problems? Do you need to talk about it?

Quinn (thought VO): What the hell, I need to talk to somebody. (aloud) Well, it all started when my sister left for college…

Cut to: Later. LHS hallway. Quinn is leaving O'Neal's room. Through the door you can see O'Neal at his desk crying.

Quinn (thought VO): GOD!! He is such a… girl!

Scene 4: Barch's class. Quinn is sitting at a table with Stacy.

Barch: Now class, I'm supposed to talk to you about pregnancy. It appears Ms. Li thinks some of the young women here are not entirely safe with their boyfriends. (stares pointedly at a girl who looks a great deal like Brittany)

Girl: Huh?

Ms. Li (over the PA): Quinn Morgendorffer, report to the principles office immediately!

Quinn gets up and leaves looking confused, behind her Stacy looks like she's (surprise, surprise) about to cry.

Stacy: Good luck, Quinn.

Scene 5: Ms. LI's office. Quinn is sitting in front of Ms. Li, Mr. O'Neal is standing off to the side looking worried.

Quinn: What's this about?

Li: Ms. Morgendorffer, it appears Mr. O'Neal thinks you may have some self- esteem issues to work out and based on what he told her, Mrs. Manson agrees. I'm afraid you are going to be required to attend a special class for a while.

Quinn (shocked): What?!

O'Neal: It's the same class Daria took remember? Look at how much it helped her. You said yourself that she has much better friends than you. I really think you would profit immensely from this.

Quinn (angry): Just because I said I would like to have friends like Daria's doesn't mean I want to be just like her.

Li: I don't really see what the point of all this arguing is, Ms. Morgendorffer. Either you attend the class or you fail, now go back to class.

Quinn leaves muttering.

Scene 6: LHS hallway. Quinn is at her locker, the rest of the FC approach. 

Sandi: Quinn, we're going to Cashman's to do some planning for the weekend. Care to join us?

Quinn (nervously): Um, sorry Sandi, but I can't.

Sandi (angry): Oh, and why not?

Quinn (very nervous): Um, I have to do something for school.

Sandi (hmm, rage, yes rage sounds about right): You are doing schoolwork while we are shopping. What has happened to your priorities Quinn?!

Quinn (sounding a little like Stacy): I'm SO sorry Sandi. I can't help it; Ms. Li is forcing me to.

Sandi (unbelieving): Oh, why is that?

Quinn: They think I have low self-esteem or something.

Gasps and looks of shock all around.

Tiffany (confused): Low self-esteem…isn't that, like… one of those loser diseases?

Stacy (shocked): No, it can't be true. How could you have a loser problem? They must have made a mistake!

Sandi: They must have, no member of the Fashion Club would have reason for low self-esteem.

Quinn (desperate): You guys have got to help me. How can I convince Mr. O'Neal that I don't have a problem?

Sandi: Maybe you just need a makeover or something Quinn.

Stacy: Yeah, get some bright, cheery looking clothes. They couldn't possibly think you have a problem if you looked that happy.

Quinn (incredulous): A makeover?

Sandi (self-assured): Yes that will definitely help. Brighter clothes, some lighter makeup. You'll be back to normal again in no time.

Quinn (a little angry): Why do you always suggest that?

Sandi (surprised): Huh?

Quinn (really pissed): Every time something goes wrong you say, 'I know, let's get a makeover.' Do you actually think that will help? (mockingly) What's the problem? You're depressed. No you don't need to talk about it, you just need some new earrings! Huh, you failed the big test. A new pair of shoes is just what you need!

(going nuclear) You just realized that everything about your life doesn't freakin' matter! Just get a new wardrobe and maybe some highlights! God you're an idiot. 

Quinn walks off before anyone can reply. The FC just stands there looking shocked, until Stacy breaks down and starts crying hysterically.

Scene 7: Self-esteem class. Quinn walks in looking angry. She sits down at a desk in the front row.

O'Neal: Esteem, a teen. They don't really rhyme do they? The words don't quite mesh…

Quinn sits back in her desk and lets O'Neal voice fade into the background. A small smile shows up on her face.

Scene 8: Morgendorffer home. Quinn is in the kitchen, apparently at a loss for something to do. Jake is at the table reading the paper.

Helen enters.

Helen: Quinn, I just got a call from your school. Apparently they seem to think you have low self-esteem.

Quinn (nervously): Uh, yeah.

Helen (motherly voice): Quinn is there something wrong? Did one of the boys from school not ask you out or something like that? Come on, I'm your mother. You can tell me.

Quinn (a little annoyed): No mom. Nothing like that.

Helen (getting impatient): Well then, what is it? I want to help and I don't think I can handle another _Pizza Forest_ fiasco, like we had with Daria!

Quinn (angry): I'm fine mom! No problems at all, okay?

Quinn gets up and storms out of the room.

Scene 9: Back in Quinn's room. She's finishing writing in the diary.

Quinn (writing VO): Well, that's how it happened. I guess I have to apologize to mom in the morning. After I explain everything she should understand and if she doesn't she'll have to deal with it anyway. I don't think I'll be going back to the Fashion Club anytime soon and I don't regret it at all. I've been wanting to tell Sandi off for a long time.

Quinn closes the diary and puts it in a drawer in the desk. She gets up and walks to the closet. She opens the door and a pull out a large three-ring binder, on the cover is written _The Rules and Regulations of the Fashion Club_. Quinn takes the binder over to her desk and drops it in the trashcan sitting on the floor beside it.

Roll credits. Play _Change _by _Lightning Seeds._

Additional notes: If you've seen the _Daria_ ep titled _Monster_ than you can probably guess the significance of the song _Change by _Lightning Seed.__


	3. The Outcast

Summary: Quinn's first attempt at making a friend with an actual I.Q.

Notes: Thanks to a suggestion made by Mike Yamiolkoski I have finally found a name for my series: _The Quinn Diaries._  It actually seems like the obvious choice now that I think about it.

Thanks: To Thomas, as always, for beta reading my story.

The Outcast

by Huggy

Scene 1: A used clothes store at the mall. There is a young guy at the register wearing a punk outfit. Quinn walks in dragging several bags full of clothes.

Punk Guy (surprised): Um, can I help you?

Quinn (sounding tired): Yeah, you buy old clothes right?

Punk Guy: Yeah. You don't really look like the type of person we usually do business with.

Quinn: I heard about this place from my sister Daria, she bought some clothes here a couple of times.

Punk Guy: Oh! So you're the annoying, egocentric, pain in the…

Quinn (interrupting): Yes, I'm Quinn. Now do you want to buy this stuff or not?

Punk Guy (looks through one of the bags): I'll buy it, but you won't get much. I doubt I can sell any of this junk.

Quinn (annoyed): Fine, I just want to get rid of them.

Punk Guy: Where did you get all of these clothes anyway?

Quinn (confused): I bought them.

Punk Guy (laughs): You've got to have a different outfit for every day of the year in here.

Quinn: It's a requirement if you want to be in the Fashion Club.

Punk Guy: Sounds like some kind of cult.

Quinn (serious): Pretty much.

Girl (OS, monotone): Hey Paul, I think I found what I was looking for.

Cut to: A skinny girl with short, brown hair, holding up a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Punk Guy\Paul (sarcastic): Gee Kyra, you sure you don't want something a little less colorful?

Kyra: How can I keep up with the competition if I don't have the right clothes? Who's the Britney Speares look-alike?

Paul; Oh yeah, you remember me telling you about Daria? This is her sister, Quinn. Apparently, Quinn is a recently rehabilitated fashion cultist.

Kyra: So Quinn, how does it feel to have your brain back?

Quinn: This is so weird. You two talk just like Daria.

Kyra: The secret language of cynics and outcast, created solely to confuse the socially blessed people of the world.

Quinn: Okay, I suppose that's better than saying you talk like that so you can laugh at people when they don't know what you're talking about.

Paul: Isn't it. You see, Kyra here has made it her personal mission to make all of the stupid people in the world look even stupider.

Quinn (sarcastically): What a noble occupation. The people of your planet must be very proud.

Kyra: Ooh, not bad. I guess some good genes got through to you after all.

Quinn: Do you go to high school around here? I don't think I've seen you around before.

Kyra: No, I just moved into town a few days ago. Monday will be my first day, any words of wisdom you care to share will be appreciated.

Quinn: This could take a while…

Cut to: Outside. Quinn and Kyra are walking on the sidewalk.

Quinn: I think I've covered everything except for the faculty so far. There are a lot of things you have to watch out for here. Mr. O'Neal doesn't really look like much of a problem at first, but he can be very dangerous when it comes to homework. Try to avoid anything he refers to as extra credit or a special assignment. You should also watch what you say around him, he has a gift for twisting words around until whatever crazy idea he's come up with can be pinned on you. 

Kyra: A man who uses homework as a punishment, he sounds like pure evil.

Quinn: He doesn't do it to punish you; he seems to think the students are having as much fun as he is.

Kyra: Oh joy, an eternal optimist. The glass is always half-full… of…I'm not sure what.

Quinn: Tell me about it. Next, is Mr. DeMartino. You shouldn't have any problems if you can answer a question he asks you, but if he doesn't ask you directly try to limit yourself. If you ask him about Vietnam he will talk through the entire hour, which is a lot of help if you have to finish an assignment for another class.

Kyra: What education would be complete without a traumatized teacher?

Quinn: Because of him there are plenty of traumatized students, too. Now we have Ms. Barch, she's your classic bitter divorcee. You should get along just fine as long as you never say anything positive about a man. Her and O'Neal have been going out for a few years now and they both seem to think no one has figured it out yet.

Kyra: Sounds like a _very_ perceptive woman.

Quinn: The only person left that you really need to worry about is Ms. Li. Personally I think she would be better at running a prison, but they have too many laws about cruel and unusual punishment for her to even get a job mopping the floors at a place like that.

Kyra: (very sarcastic) This sounds like it's going to be loads of fun. Do you think it's too late for me to get into military school?

Quinn: (laughs) Maybe you should talk to my dad about his school days before you consider something that drastic.

Kyra: Ooh, a refugee in the family; sounds interesting.

CU: Quinn gives an amused smirk.

Scene 2: Quinn's room. She's at her desk writing in her diary.

Quinn (writing VO): I think I actually made a friend today. I met this girl at the mall and even though she acts a lot like Daria we got along pretty well. Surprising, huh? She just moved into town a few days ago and she's going to be going to school here, so I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Who knows, maybe we'll get to be as close as Daria and Jane are. I hope I can have at least one friend like that.

Quinn closes the diary, gets up and puts it under her mattress.

Scene 3: Later that night. Quinn is watching TV in the living room, when Helen walks in and gets the "time to be a mother" look on her face.

TV announcer: What happened when this man refused to move his home to make room for a freeway? "Life In The Carpool Lane", next on Sick, Sad World!

Quinn: (annoyed) I've only been watching this show for a couple of weeks! How can I be seeing nothing but reruns?!

Helen: (saccharine voice) Hello, honey. How was your day?

Quinn: Um, okay, I guess.

Helen: Really? Did anything interesting happen?

Quinn: Well, I went to the mall and sold a bunch of my old clothes.

Helen: (shocked) You…sold your…clothes?

Quinn: Not all of them mom, just a bunch of junk I didn't need anymore.

Helen: But, aren't you worried that something will come back into style? You've been using that as an excuse not to clean out your closet for years.

Quinn: We've talked about this mom. The Fashion Club is definitely moronic and possibly evil, so any ideas that correspond to theirs can be similarly labeled. Therefore, fashion and style are no longer important to me.

Helen: Uh, okay. Did anything else happen today?

Quinn: Actually, there is something. I met this girl in the store. She seems pretty great.

Helen: Oh really? Is she new in town?

Quinn: Yeah, her name's Kyra Martin. She said that her family just moved here a few days ago.

Helen: Well, maybe I'll get to meet them sometime. You seem to be recovering from quitting the Fashion Club pretty quickly, honey. To tell you the truth I wouldn't have thought you could do something like this a few months ago. I'm really very proud of you.

Quinn: (uncomfortable) Thanks, I guess.

Helen's cell phone rings.

Helen: Excuse me honey, but I've got to take this call.

Helen walks out of the room leaving Quinn with a very relieved look on her face.

Scene 4: Monday morning. LHS hallway. Quinn is walking down the hall when she spots Kyra at a locker.

Quinn: Hey, Kyra.

Kyra: (monotone): Oh good, now I can have an assisted suicide.

Quinn (giggles): I guess things haven't gotten of to a great start. 

Kyra: I had to talk to a school shrink who knows less about psychology than my big toe. Then a female version of Hitler spent half an hour lecturing me about how I should do everything I can to bring honor to the school, before running off mumbling something about there being another one. All in all, I'm praying for the apocalypse.

Quinn: You're going to have to get used to Ms. Li's speeches. Most of the time when she says we should bring honor to the school she's actually looking for a way to replace the money she's taken out of the budget. So, have you gotten your classes assigned yet?

Kyra: Oh yeah, it looks like I have worse luck than I thought. I have Demartino, Barch, then O'Neal for my first three classes. I get to see everyone you warned me about before lunch.

Quinn (faux dramatic): I pity you, really I do. But, I'll be suffering right beside you in O'Neal's class.

Kyra: Well, I guess there's a chance one of us will survive now. I'll see you then.

Quinn: Yeah, later.

Scene 5: Hallway. Stacy is standing by the lockers in the middle of a small gathering of students.

Stacy (clears her throat): As the secretary for the Fashion Club I would like to announce that we have an opening for a new member at the vice-presidential level. Only the most attractive and popular people will be considered, but I suggest that all of you apply because all new admissions will be on a trial basis and there's a chance that we will go through several people before we decide on a permanent new member.

Girl 1: Didn't your vice-president quit because she thought you were all idiots?

Stacy (nervously): I think she said something like that.

Girl 1: So why should we apply if you're so annoying Quinn couldn't stand to be around you?

Stacy: Because being a member is a statement of your popularity. Only the most attractive and popular people are allowed in the club.

Girl 2: But _Quinn_ is the most popular girl in school. If she thinks the Fashion Club is nothing but a bunch of idiots wouldn't she think the same thing about me if I joined?

Stacy (confused/nervous): I don't think that Quinn is going to be that popular anymore.

Girl 3: All of the guys still want to go out with her. She still looks good. Isn't that what being popular is all about?

Stacy: Well, yeah. But…

Girl 1: But what? It looks like it doesn't really matter if you're in the Fashion Club or not. If I were you I'd start thinking about quitting myself.

The group walks off, leaving Stacy to hyperventilate by herself for a while.

Scene 6: Later. O'Neal's room. Kyra and Quinn are sitting next to each other, both looking bored out of their minds.

Kyra (serious): I can't believe it. I actually am in hell. It shouldn't be possible, but this place actually is worse than my old school.

Quinn (concerned): I take it your other classes didn't go so well?

Kyra: I just spent an hour listening to Ms. Barch's theory that women are going to take over the world through evolution.

Quinn (surprised): Uh, wha… How did she come up with that?

Kyra: The whole thing is based on this genetic disorder called Klinefelter syndrome when a man has two X-chromosomes and a Y-chromosome. She says they're trying to become women.

Quinn: Man, she really is starting to lose it.

Kyra: I guess I should be relieved to know that this isn't normal behavior for her.

O'Neal (in front of class): Excuse me, class! I have a very exciting assignment for you today.

Cut to: Class. All of the students have slightly scared looks on their faces.

Quinn (quiet/miserable): Oh no.

O'Neal: I want you to write an essay about what you think could be done to make the educational process more enjoyable. Just think to yourself, "School would be more fun if…"

Kyra (thoughtfully): Education would be more fun if… it weren't for the educators.

Quinn (playing along): If you didn't have to worry about getting searched when an earring sets off one of the metal detectors hidden in the walls.

Everyone looks at Quinn a little oddly.

Quinn (defensive): What? Hey, I saw a wire and it wasn't for the vending machine.

O'Neal (trying to salvage his idea): Um, those were both very good tries girls, but it's not exactly what I had in mind. Maybe I should clarify this a little.

Kyra (sotto): Good one.

Quinn (sotto):  You didn't do too bad yourself.

Scene 7: LHS cafeteria. Quinn and Kyra are sitting alone at a table.

Kyra (holding a fork with a less than appetizing blob on it): What exactly is this stuff we're eating? 

Quinn: I'm pretty sure it's the spaghetti we had last week, I don't know what they're calling it now.

Kyra: Public school at it's best. I guess I won't be eating any more of this.

Quinn: You've already had two bites. If you're doomed to die of food poisoning anyway, you might as well do it on a full stomach.

Kyra (standing up): Excuse me; I think I should go to the bathroom.

Quinn: Do you feel sick?

Kyra (walking away): Not yet, but any minute now.

Scene 8: Restroom. The Fashion Club walks in.

Sandi: I have called this emergency meeting of the Fashion Club to discuss new admissions. Since the traitor Quinn has left us to consort with the unpopular we have an opening for vie-president. Stacy, do we have any recent applicants that fit our standards?

Stacy (nervous): Um, well, no. No, we don't.

Sandi: Okay. Do we have any that we could work with? Maybe we could get someone just a little less than perfect.

Stacy (more nervous): N-no, we don't have any like that either Sandi.

Sandi (surprised): What? Stacy we have to fill this position with somebody, so find someone. It's not like people have stopped trying to get in.

Stacy; Well, actually Sandi they have.

Sandi (deadly tone): Excuse me? What are you talking about, Stacy?

Stacy: Well…you see…the thing is…

Sandi: What is it Stacy? Just spit it out!

Stacy (hyperspeech): Since Quinn quit and she's like the most popular girl in the school, people are starting to think that maybe we're not popular enough for her. And if we're not popular enough for her than maybe we're not popular enough for them and…and…

Sandi: And what?!

Stacy: And no ones been applying! Even the unpopular people won't join because they're afraid we'll make then less popular.

Sandi: Quinn! That little…How do we fix this?

Tiffany (it speaks): Get Quinn back.

Sandi (annoyed) What?

Tiffany (casual): Well. If we're unpopular because she quit, than maybe people will decide we're popular again if Quinn rejoins.

Sandi: Are you nuts? She's the reason for all of this and you want me to ask her to join the club again. She humiliated us! She called us idiots!

Stacy: Yeah, but she's the best chance we have to be popular again.

Sandi: All right! I'll consider asking her to rejoin, but only as a last resort. We still have a few more options. 

Stacy: Like what?

Sandi: First, we're throwing a party this weekend. We spare no expense and we have the best party of the year. Second, from now on, no matter who asks you out you tell him you already have a date. If we throw a really great party and we're always out on dates no one will think we're unpopular. All in favor?

All: I!!

The Fashion Club leaves, after a moment Brook walk out of a stall. Kyra walks in while Brook is washing her hands.

Brook: Oh, hey! You're Quinn's new friend, right?

Kyra (uncomfortable): Yeah.

Brook: So, I guess you're going to be Miss Popularity pretty soon, huh?

Kyra (confused): What do you mean?

Brook: You know! Quinn's, like, the most popular person in school since she quit the Fashion Club. She's even got the Fashion Club thinking about asking her to come back because people are starting to think they're not popular anymore.  Any friend of her is going to be just as popular.

Kyra: I didn't know that.

Brook (unbelieving): Sure you didn't. Listen; do you think you could, maybe, put in a good word for me with Quinn? I don't have to hang out with you or anything, but I thought the two of you might let me walk down the hall with you or something like that.

Kyra (not sure how to react): Um, I guess I could mention something. 

Brook (as she leaves): Great. Thanks!

CU: Kyra with a sad look on her face.

Scene 9: Art class. Kyra and Quinn are standing in front of easels painting. Ms. Defoe is wandering around the background watching students work.

Quinn: Where did you disappear to at lunch? You never came back from the bathroom.

Kyra: Nowhere. I just got kind of side tracked.

 Quinn: Okay. Listen, I was thinking maybe you could come over to my house tonight. We could order a pizza, maybe watch a little TV, and pretend we don't have to come back here in the morning. What do you think?

Kyra (sighs): I think we should quit this.

Quinn (looks at her canvas): Oh, come on. I'm doing pretty good at this. You could use a little practice, though.

Kyra: That's not what I was talking about.

Quinn: What were you talking about?

Kyra: Quinn, I don't think we're going to be able to be friends.

Quinn (shocked): What? Why not?!

Kyra (uncomfortable): Well, I was talking to this girl at lunch today. She said the Fashion Club is planning to ask you to come back because you quitting has actually made them less popular.

Quinn: So what? It's not like I would ever think about going back. I mean, they're barely literate.

Kyra: That's not what I'm worried about Quinn. I'm an outcast, a brain, a nerd, whatever you want to call it. It's not the greatest job in the world but it's where I'm comfortable. How can I be the best friend of the girl so popular she brought down the Fashion Club just by quitting? I can't do that without becoming popular and I don't want that.

Quinn (a little on edge): Let me get this straight. You can't be my friend because you're afraid of what it might do to your image. What the _hell_ kind of outcast are you?!

Kyra (sadly) I'm sorry Quinn, but I can't be popular. People just expect too much of you when you have that much influence.

Quinn (angry): I can't believe this! You're not cynical and unpopular because that's who you are, you're cynical and unpopular because you like the look. You're nothing but a freaking poser!

Kyra (defensive): That's not true! I'm like this because I don't want people to look at me and think 'She's really pretty, she must be an idiot'! I'm like this because when a girl is pretty, and popular, and optimistic, people never think she has anything intelligent to say! I'm…

Quinn (calmly): You're Sandi Griffin with different taste in clothes.

Quinn walks out leaving behind a classroom full of surprised and confused students.

Scene 11: Later. The Morgendorffers are having dinner. Quinn is looking very depressed, Helen seems a little concerned, and Jake is oblivious, as usual.

Helen (motherly): Quinn is everything all right?

Quinn (monotone): Why do you ask?

Helen: Well, it's just that you seem a little upset and you were in such a good mood yesterday. I thought something might have happened.

Quinn (still monotone): I thought I had a chance to make a real friend and I was wrong. I guess I'll just struggle through high school by myself. Oh well, life goes on.

Helen: Quinn, don't be so negative. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would love to be your friend.                      

Quinn: There are hundreds, but they only want to be my friends because they think it will make them popular. The only person I was interested in talking to said we couldn't be friends because I was _too_ popular. I live in a world so shallow even the least popular person in school is worried about her image. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room to sink even deeper into my depression.

Quinn gets up and leaves the room.

Jake (looks up from his paper looking confused): Um, Helen? Did you hear Daria talking a minute ago?

Helen (sighs tiredly): I was just going to ask you the same thing.

Scene 12: Quinn's room. Quinn is lying on her bed writing in her diary.

Quinn (writing VO): Today Kyra told me that we couldn't be friends because I'm too popular. A month ago hearing someone say that would have been great, now it is just depressing. I'm starting to wonder if maybe it's too late. Maybe I waited too long to start trying to live like a normal person. How can I have gotten to a point where I am so popular that I'm completely alone? Kyra was not the person she pretended to be. Maybe her cynical behavior and unpopularity are actually part of who she is, but she made the choice to put them there. I didn't have that kind of choice. I became unreachable without even realizing it and I think this experience has made me more than a little cynical. In this case at least I am the real outcast. I kind of feel sorry for Kyra, she doesn't really know who she is. She's just living up to whatever label people decide to put on her. When she gets out of high school she isn't going to know what to do. Hell, I don't know what I'm going to do either, but at least I'll know who I am. I think.

Quinn puts the diary back under her bed and stares at the ceiling for a while, and then she gets up and walks to her door. Just before she turns the knob to open the door she looks over her shoulder. When she sees her reflection in the mirror in the corner she is shocked at how alone she looks.

THE END

Roll credits

Music: _Outside_ by Staind

More Notes: This story took longer to write than it did to write both of the previous ones. If it keeps going like this it may be a few years before I finish the series, but don't worry I will finish it even if no one is left interested in reading it.


	4. The Pariah Project

Thanks to Roger E. Moore, Robert Nowall, Crusading Saint, and THM. Thanks also to Mike Yamiolkoski for a lot of help with the earlier version of this fic.  
  
I also have to apologize to Mistress Thea and Steven Galloway for going ahead with this story before I heard back. I just have no patience.   
  
  
  
  
The Pariah Project  
by Huggy  
  
  
  
  
Scene 1: Sandi's house, the living room. The remaining members of the FC are sitting on the couch; all of them seem very unhappy.  
  
Stacy (trying to sound hopeful): Um, maybe they all forgot when we were having the party.  
  
Sandi (pissed): Is that, like, supposed to be comforting or something, because it's really not working.  
  
Stacy (meek): Sorry Sandi.  
  
Sandi (haughty): I should hope so. (beat, trying to find the silver lining) At least a few popular people managed to show up.  
  
  
  
Cut to: A table on the other side of the room; Kevin, a blond cheerleader (Kevin's date), Corey, and Robert are at a table littered with glasses. All of them appear to have passed out except for the cheerleader who is trying to wake Kevin up.  
  
  
  
Cut to: The FC again.  
  
Tiffany (even she sounds a little depressed): Yeah, popular.  
  
Sandi: I just don't understand it. We should be the most popular girls in school and we've done everything possible to ensure that we stay that way. I don't know what more can be done. (beat) We may be running out of options here.  
  
  
Stacy (hopeful): Does that mean what I think it means?  
  
Sandi (suddenly furious): I will never, ever, in a million years, ask that. person to come back to the Fashion Club, so don't ask again! (calms down a bit) However, if for some reason she asked to be returned to her old position I might see fit to overlook her past transgressions.  
  
Stacy: Sandi, Qu. I mean, that person, hates us now. What makes you think she would ever ask to come back to the Fashion Club?  
  
Sandi (slyly): I'm sure she can be persuaded. with the proper motivation. (stands) If you don't mind, I'd like some time alone to think.  
  
Stacy (a little more nervously than her usual light quaking): Um, sure. It's getting kind of late anyway. Come on, Tiffany.  
  
Tiffany: Oh, okay.  
  
Stacy & Tiffany stand and head out the front door. Sandi stands by herself for a few seconds looking very grim, then heads upstairs to her room.  
  
  
  
Cut to: Sandi's house, outside.  
  
Cheerleader (VO): Kevin. Kevin, wake up! I can't walk all the way to my house from here!  
  
  
  
Scene 2: Morgendorffer kitchen. Helen, Jake, and Quinn are sitting at the table having dinner. Jake is off in his own world somewhere and Helen is making her usual attempts at starting a conversation.  
  
Helen (saccharine): Well, Quinn. Tomorrow's Monday, is there anything special happening at school this week.  
  
Quinn (not interested): Well, it is my last week in that self-esteem class. (under her breath) Thank God.  
  
Helen: Sweetie, that's wonderful! Isn't it, Jake?  
  
Jake (clueless): Huh? Oh yeah, that's really great honey!  
  
Helen (suspicious): Really? Tell me, Jake, what were we talking about?  
  
Jake (guessing): Um, it was something about your work wasn't it?  
  
Helen (starting to look really angry): What makes you say that?  
  
Jake (enthusiastic, still unaware of any danger): Come on, Honey. What else would you be talking about?  
  
Helen (nuclear): What?!  
  
Jake (scared): Wait, that came out wrong! What I meant to say was that all you ever talk about is...no, that sounds bad, too.... (notices the way Helen is glaring at him) EAP!  
  
Just as Helen is about to begin verbally dismembering Jake her cell rings.  
  
Helen (answers, still angry): Yes! (beat, sweetly) Oh, hi, Eric. (gets up and walks off screen, still talking)  
  
Meanwhile, Quinn has been watching this little scenario play out with a somewhat scared look on her face.   
  
As the camera moves in for a CU of Quinn, the screen goes all ripply to signal the beginning of ...  
  
  
  
Quinn's daydream: LHS Auditorium. Quinn is on the stage, behind the podium. She appears to be giving a speech similar to the one Daria gave when she finished the self-esteem class.  
  
Quinn: No one can battle a terrible problem like low self-esteem on their own; it takes the support of friends, teachers, and most of all, from family.  
  
Jake (off screen): Ya hear that, old man?! It's your fault I had a crappy childhood; even my kid says so! Ha!  
  
  
  
Cut to: Audience. Jake is standing in front of his seat, shaking his fist at the ceiling. Helen is sitting next to him looking very embarrassed.  
  
Helen (almost growling): Jake, sit down and be quiet! You're making a scene!  
  
Jake: But, Helen! This is what I've been waiting for. Finally, some one is acknowledging that my father ruined my life by sending me to that damned military school! 'Learn some discipline', he said! 'It'll give me some confidence', he said! BULL CRAP!!!   
  
Helen: You're making a fool of yourself. Now sit...  
  
Helen is interrupted by her cell-phone.  
  
Helen (answering): Hello? (beat) What do you mean you can't find them?! (beat) Let me make it easy for you; either find them or try to find a new job! (beat) Oh, never mind! I can be at the office in fifteen minutes and I'll find them myself! (hangs up, muttering) How on Earth do you lose a box of donuts?  
  
With that, Helen storms out of the auditorium. Someone in the back starts snickering and Jake turns toward the source of the noise, enraged.   
  
Jake: All right, who did that?! Come on, dammit, confess!  
  
As the snickering starts to spread throughout the room, Jake looks like he is in danger of bursting another blood vessel.  
  
Jake: Snicker, snicker! Well, screw the lot of ya!  
  
Now it's Jake's turn to storm out.  
  
  
  
Cut to: Quinn, still behind the podium. She looks thoroughly humiliated.  
  
  
  
Quinn comes back to reality just as Helen finishes her call.  
  
Helen: All right, Jake. What was it you were...  
  
Helen sees that Jake has very wisely slipped away from the table while she was distracted.  
  
Helen: Quinn, where did your father run off to?  
  
Quinn: Um, I'm not really sure mom.  
  
Helen (sitting down again): Oh, well. So tell me. Is there going to be some kind of graduation cerem...  
  
Quinn (hurriedly): No. No, there isn't.  
  
Helen (a little surprised at the way Quinn answered): Oh. Okay, then.  
  
Both eat in silence for a moment then Helen gets a determined look on her face.  
  
Helen: Quinn?  
  
Quinn: Yeah.  
  
Helen: I'm starting to worry that you may be spending too much time at home. Don't you think it's time you thought about getting involved in some extracurricular activity again?  
  
Quinn: Not really. Besides, I can't think of any clubs I'd actually like to join.   
  
Helen (hopeful): What about the Pep Squad? I remember they gave you an open invitation to join, you seemed very happy about that.  
  
Quinn (grimacing as she says it): The Pep Squad? Mom, when they asked me to join I was happy just because they asked, not because I actually thought about joining. I mean come on; it's the Pep Squad! They're such geeks!  
  
Helen: Fine, forget the Pep Squad. But, I really think you should try to find something to do. Now that you've finished with your self-esteem class you're going to have a lot of free time and you shouldn't spend all of it sitting around the house. (sweetly) Just ask around the school and see if there's anything you might be interested in doing. If you don't find anything I promise you won't hear another word about it. Okay?  
  
Quinn (grudgingly): Fine, I'll look. But, I'm really not interested in joining any school clubs right now.  
  
Helen: Why not?  
  
Quinn: P.S.T.D.  
  
Helen (shocked): What!?  
  
Jake (from somewhere off screen): AAAHHH!!!!  
  
Quinn and Helen both look very scared when they hear the thud from Jake collapsing.  
  
  
  
Scene 3: Quinn's room. She is on her bed writing in her diary.  
  
Quinn (writing VO): Things in general seem to be getting harder to deal with. Even the self-esteem class, which I thought might be a good idea for a fleeting moment, has turned into nothing more than an addition to a long list of daily annoyances. I should have known better since O'Neill is teaching the class, but years of mindless optimism seem to have wrecked my survival instincts. How are you supposed to feel good about yourself when your instructor has more problems than the whole class? I feel like I'm stuck in an asylum where the craziest patient has taken over. Luckily, I'll be done with all of that pretty soon.  
  
Mom has decided that it's time for me to join some sort of club again. She says that I don't have to if I can't find anything I'm interested in, but in another couple of weeks she'll be trying to bribe me with everything she can think of. I plan on holding out for cash.  
  
On a more serious note, I think I came very close to giving Dad another heart attack today. He was coming back to the kitchen to get the plate he had forgotten to take with him when he snuck away from the table and heard me use the wrong initials for post-traumatic stress disorder. Being Dad, he thought I was talking about a much more...uncomfortable subject and automatically jumped to the worst possible conclusion. Luckily, he just screamed and passed out, but it still took me half an hour to convince Mom that I'm perfectly healthy. This is what I get for thinking my life couldn't get any worse before my parents have tried to get involved.  
  
I can handle my parents freaking out over everything, I've been doing that for years now. But, I'm starting to worry about what my life will be like once I'm no longer seen as some kind of popularity icon. I mean, eventually, I'll just be Quinn Morgendorffer. A teenage girl that most people couldn't care less about. Will I be able to handle that? I've thought about asking Daria for advise on how to handle being an outcast, but it would take me a few hours just to convince it wasn't some lame attempt at making fun of her. Besides, it's not like I was ever any help when she had this problem. Maybe because she never seemed to think of it as a problem.  
  
Quinn puts the diary under her mattress and goes to sleep.  
  
  
  
Scene 4: Halls of LHS. Quinn is walking to her next class and reading a list of the clubs at the school.  
  
Quinn (VO): Mathletics; no. Chess Club; no. Taxidermy? That's just creepy.  
  
Tiffany (off screen): Hey, Quinn.  
  
Quinn looks to her right and sees Tiffany walking toward her.  
  
Quinn (suspicious): What are you doing here?  
  
Tiffany (just pretend I had the patience to write the way she talks): Sandi sent me as an imma. ema.   
  
Quinn: Emissary?  
  
Tiffany (not really sure): Uh, yeah.  
  
Tiffany doesn't say anything for a while and Quinn starts to look impatient.  
  
Quinn: Well, what did she say?  
  
Tiffany (vaguely annoyed): Give me a minute, I'm thinking.  
  
Quinn (thought VO): The first time is always the hardest.  
  
Tiffany: Oh yeah. She said she would be willing to allow you back into the Fashion Club if you asked before the end of the week.  
  
Quinn: What makes her think I would want to join the Fashion Club again?  
  
Tiffany (obviously confused): She said you would find that out sometime today.  
  
Quinn: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Tiffany: I don't know, she said it.  
  
Tiffany walks off, leaving Quinn, now looking a little worried.  
  
  
  
Scene 5: DeMartino's room. Quinn is sitting at her desk, not noticing that many of the other students are glancing toward her every few seconds. DeMartino is in front of the class, lecturing.  
  
DeMartino: CLASS, yesterday we DISCUSSED the Korean WAR! NOW, can at least ONE of you tell me which GENERAL led the American troops? SHEILA?  
  
  
  
Cut to: A red haired girl in the front row with a deer-in-headlights look on her face.  
  
Sheila: Um.  
  
DeMartino: Never MIND, Miss Campbell. MISS Morgendorffer, perhaps you would care to enlighten us?  
  
Quinn: Macarthur.  
  
DeMartino: Excellent, Miss Morgendorffer.  
  
Female voice (quietly): Know-it-all brat.  
  
Quinn looks around to try and see who said that and spots Tori trying suspiciously hard to look innocent.  
  
DeMartino: NOW, could someone ELSE at least try to answer ONE QUESTION!?  
  
Male voice (also quietly): Thanks a lot, Quinn.  
  
Quinn looks around again and spots Jamie and Jeffy, both looking rather shocked, staring at Joey.  
  
DeMartino: Can ANYBODY tell me a country, OTHER than America, that was INVOLVED in the CONFLICT? Kevin?  
  
Kevin: Ah man!  
  
DeMartino: Come on KEVIN! Name another COUNTRY that fought in the KOREAN War!  
  
Kevin (mumbling): Korean... Korean. Oh yeah. (to DeMartino) Since it was the Korean War, the other country must have been called Kory.  
  
DeMartino stares at Kevin for several seconds, then walks out of the room. After a moment we hear glass breaking in the hall and DeMartino starts yelling, but thankfully none of the people in the class can actually tell what he's saying. Most of the students who aren't staring at the classroom door with stunned looks on their faces are now glaring at Quinn.  
  
Quinn (thought VO, looking very nervous): Something very weird is going on here.  
  
  
  
Scene 6:LHS hallway. Quinn opens her locker and finds a note someone has slipped into it.  
  
Quinn (reading VO): Dear Quinn, in case you were wondering, you aren't mistaken in thinking that many of your classmates are acting strangely hostile today. You see, you've managed to adapt very nicely to the life of an outcast, but I couldn't help wondering what you would do if I raised the bar. Very soon you will not only be very unpopular; you will be hated. You're confused, aren't you? Let me explain: a rumor is spreading that because of your becoming a model student the teachers are now grading on a curve that just might make it harder for the other students to pass. Not only that, but their going to be making the class work harder. I know, I know, it makes no sense. Oh well, that doesn't really matter around here. What does matter is that from now on, any person who gets a failing grade in one of their classes will have the perfect person to blame it on. There are sure to be other, less tasteful, rumors in the future; unless, of course, you follow the advise a certain old friend gave you this morning and take up your old position in the Fashion Club. It's a cruel world out there Quinn, you do not want to know just how cruel it can get. A friend.  
  
  
Roll credits. Music: So Lonely by Living End  
  
The End  
  
Notes: I've never actually heard this song before, but I came across the lyrics and it just seemed to fit. 


End file.
